


Whatever Came of You and Me? (America's New Bride To Be)

by yanderekirklandchan



Series: I Want To Break Free [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Slow Burn, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: Freddie's old school bully invites him to a wedding with a plus one ticket. Freddie wants to rub his face in how amazing 'girlfriend' is but he needs to find a girl to invite for that... And he knows just who to call. Roger is just done with Freddie's ridiculous plans.





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie opened the letter for the hundredth time at least, the paper had become worn even though he’d only received the damn thing that day. He read it again and again the words were exactly the same. The primary essence of the message being: I’m getting married, you’re invited, you can bring a plus one. Now, that may be all it explicitly said but Freddie knew Mark, unfortunately, and could read between the lines. What it actually meant was: I hate you like always but this is a chance to brag about my perfect wife and perfect life, I also want to laugh at what a lonely failure you are, I know you won’t bring a girlfriend because you’re a worthless faggot loser like always and no other human would touch you with a stick.

If Mark thought he was being subtle he wasn’t. They’d never been friends, they just studied at the same place, not even the same subject. Oh, but Mark had definitely taken an interest in Freddie. Yes, he seemed to love nothing more than tormenting him. Freddie, of course, gave as good as he got but it wasn’t exactly fair odds, him against Mark’s gang of uni-brain celled thugs. Why would Mark ever invite him to his wedding? He hated Freddie and definitely had enough friends to invite. The obvious answer was to torment him, as always.

The smart thing to do would be to ignore the invite, that was most sensible. But he couldn’t do that, then they’d all be making fun of him behind his back and he wouldn’t stand for it. But he also couldn’t go alone, not with that deliberately goading ‘plus one' crap. He couldn’t go with a man either. Of course, there was absolutely nothing wrong with him being with a man, and regularly he’d love to turn up as shamelessly gay as possible. But this was different, he had a point to make. He was going to go with the most gorgeous, sexy, nice, stylish, talented, graceful girl he could find! Suck it fucking Mark. Now, it wasn’t because he was embarrassed or ashamed of being gay. Never! But, he wanted to punch Mark in the face and this was the closest he could get to doing that without the risk of a court order.

The only problem was, how the hell was he supposed to find a girl like that? He could pay for an actress, but they wouldn’t know enough about him to seem genuine. He could ask a girl he knew, but they may get the wrong idea and actual want to date him. He could ask Mary but... He couldn’t ask Mary. So, the girl needed to be absolutely stunning, both superficially (because shallow was the only language Mark spoke) and in character (to shoe she really was the best). She had to know him well enough to make it convincing (that narrowed it down a lot, he really was such a loner). She had to be crazy enough to go along with the scheme and... Freddie sighed, thinking of somebody. There really was only one person who could do it. Why did he get the feeling this was going to end horribly?  
*******  
Roger yawned tiredly into the phone “Hello?”  
He’d been about to turn in for the night. It was early but he was tired and lonely and depressed with life. Dominique had taken the children again, gone to stay with her mother and father this time. It was always someone, he never got a second with his family anymore, the sparse momenta he did get were... Temperamental, to put it politely.  
“Hello, Rog! How are you, my dear?” came Freddie’s charismatic voice through the speaker.  
Roger was surprised, not having expected a call from him. He was pleased to talk to his good friend but a little worried, his mind skimming through all maters of tragedies that might make him call. Well, Freddie didn’t sound upset, at least.

“Hey, Fred. I’m... Fine. What’s up?”  
Roger could feel the concerned frown even through the phone line “That ‘fine’ didn’t sound very convincing. Are you quite alright, darling?”  
Roger sighed fondly “Yes, Freddie. I’m alright. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. Now, what do you want?”  
Freddie hesitated a moment before continuing “I’ve been invited to the wedding of an old school... Acquaintance of mine.”

Roger blinked in surprise, not quite sure what he was supposed to do about it. “Um... I wish him congratulations?”  
Freddie snorted “Don’t, he’s an arsehole.”  
Roger shook his head incredulously “Alright, then. What’s this got to do with me?”  
Again, Freddie was silent for a while before replying “I was given a plus one invite.”  
“And you want me to come with you?” he was still confused but touched at the thought.  
“...Yes and no.”

He sighed “Freddie, what do you mean ‘yes and no'?”  
“It's... Complicated. So, I hate Mark and Mark hates me, he’s only invited me to rub my face in his happiness and laugh at my misery. By giving me a ‘plus one' ticket, he is trying to make fun of the fact that I’m either gay or single.”  
Roger ran a hand through his hair, exasperatedly “Freddie... You are gay and single.”  
“Well, he doesn’t need to know that!”  
Roger shifted the phone to his other hand “Aren’t you reading too much into this, anyway?”  
“No! I know he’s doing it to spite me!”

Roger sighed again “Alright, alright. So, you want to prove to him that you’re not gay or single. Which is dumb, by the way. Why are you ashamed of being gay?”  
“I’m not, darling, I’m not! I just want to prove his stupid ass wrong. Anyway, yes, that’s the jist.”  
“So?”  
“So...”  
Roger sighed “Freddie, can you just tell me already.”  
“Alright, alright!” A pause “Um... Well, to really shove it in their ugly fucking faces, I need to show up with a really gorgeous, funny, kind, skilled, cultured, fashionable, just generally stunning girl. Right? To really get their jaws to drop.”

Roger sighed again. Only Freddie would overcomplicate it this much “Alright.” He humoured him.  
“And it needs to be someone who knows me well so they can’t tell it’s fake. Because they’ll definitely be checking.”  
“Okay.” Roger said patiently, knowing it was best to just go along with him when he went on like this.  
“So... Well, there is really only one person who ticks all those categories...”  
“And that is...?”  
“You, my dear.”

Roger froze, he’d probably have dropped the phone if his grip wasn’t so firm. He sat down on the edge of his bed, feeling lightheaded.  
“I’m sorry?”  
Freddie chuckled “Darling, you are the only person who fits it all.”  
Roger nodded slowly, still feeling like he may or may not feint. “And you want me to, what, dress as a woman? To a wedding?”  
“Yes.”

“Freddie, I can’t! No one will fall for it and it’ll be the end of my life if anyone finds out!”  
Freddie sighed “Roger, it’ll be absolutely fine. Think about the newspaper incident, half the world saw it and not a single person has a clue. These people don’t even know who you are, they’ll never realise.”  
“I-I... I don’t know...” it kind of seemed fun, thrilling in a way. But it was madness! Absolute bloody suicide.  
Freddie was silent for a moment “Of course, you definitely don’t have to. I won’t make you do something you’re uncomfortable with.” He said in a soft, kind voice.  
Roger sighed. Why did that convince him more than anything else?

“Alright.”  
“Alright?”  
“Alright, I’ll do it. But if I get found out I’m bloody killing you, ya barmy wanker.” Roger warned fondly.  
He could hear Freddie’s grin in his tone “Really? Oh, excellent! Marvellous! Thank you, I owe you big time, Rog.”  
“Hm, that you do.” Roger smiled.

Roger was going to hang up before something struck him “Wait a minute. You think I’m gorgeous, fashionable and jaw droopingly stunning?” Roger asked with a grin.  
“...” Freddie hung up. Roger grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, I has updated! As you can probably guess, I'm not updating this as frequently as I update 'Is This The Real Life?' but I do aim to update at least once a week :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

“So where are you two going again?” Deacy asked.  
The four of them where packing up in the recording studio, turning everything off for the night. Roger looked over to Freddie, biting his lip. What’d been the cover story again? Oh yeah, they were sticking to the ‘the closer to the truth the better' type of lie.  
“A wedding, darling. Roger and I are going, we’ll definitely be back by next week, probably only been gone a few days, really.” Freddie explained.  
Roger sighed. It’d better only be a few days, he didn’t think his nerves could handle him dressed as a woman for that long. He liked it but it was just so terrifying, he expected every second that someone would turn around and call him out.  
Brian frowned “Why are both of you going? I can’t think of anyone who the two of you would know that Deacy and I don’t.”

Roger felt himself sweating, even now he was afraid of discovery and he wasn’t even dressed as a girl! He turned to Freddie with a pleading look he tried hard to hide from the other two men. Freddie chuckled softly and gave him an encouraging smile, which did help.  
“I know Mark from university. Roger doesn’t actually know him, he knows his fiancé Vera. She was a friend of his sister's, I believe.” He said, handing over to Roger.  
Roger nodded, it was much easier to lie following in Freddie’s footsteps “Yeah… Yeah, I met Vera through Clare. They were old school friends, I actually ended up being closer friends with her though, they sort of drifted apart after they went to separate schools. I’m sure Clare would have loved to come if she wasn’t busy on that cruise with my mum and dad this week.”

Roger all but held his breath waiting to see if they bought his story. Brian and Deacy, however, seemed not to realise anything was suspicious or off at all.  
“Well, don’t use this as an excuse to smoke yourself into an early grave! I will know.” Brian said, giving them a joke glare but there was a hardness there that said they’d better not dare cross him “I know everything.”  
Roger laughed nervously, at that, willing the statement to not be true.  
Deacy shrugged “Alright, you two have fun! Please try not to create any scandals, what you do reflects badly on us all.”

Roger knew he was joking but it struck too close to home for him. This’d certainly be a scandal if it ever got out. Would Brian and Deacy hate him for causing them a bad image? Would they find him disgusting like so many others inevitably would? Freddie had accepted him but that was no guarantee that those two would too. Roger frowned, anxious all over again. There was one solution to this all: don’t get found out! Then it didn’t matter if his friends accepted him or if the public hated him because no one would know.  
*******  
“If we are leaving now, shouldn’t have brought a bag?” Roger asked as Freddie drove them to goodness knows where. Outside the sky was a dull orange, turning into the luminous blue of twilight.  
“No, we’ll be buying you all your clothes new.” Freddie replied.  
Roger frowned, looking into the back of the car “Then where’s your bag?”  
Freddie shrugged “I’ll be buying new, too. I haven’t a thread to wear, darling!”  
He raised an eyebrow at that “Are you fucking kidding me? You? You have nothing to wear? Your whole house is basically one big wardrobe.”  
“If you’d have said ‘closet' I could have made some excellent jokes.” Freddie said with a grin.  
Roger rolled his eyes, smiling fondly “I thought you said you weren’t gay? Or single?”  
“I’m pretending not to be gay or single! See, Rog, there’s this thing called acting.”

Roger chuckled, watching the scenery rush by outside as the land grew more and more unfamiliar.  
“Where are we going, Freddie?”  
“Up north. Not too far, though, only about an hour’s drive. The wedding isn’t till the day after tomorrow but I thought we could do some shopping tomorrow and you can practice being a girl in every day life so you’re prepared. Well, I say the wedding is the day after, it’s actually a high tea afternoon where all the guests are supposed to get to know each other. Because that fucking Mark just had to drag this hideous affair out, I swear he’s only marrying for the brief attention it’ll get him.”  
Roger looked over to his friend, surprised “You really don’t like this guy, do you?”  
Freddie remained silent in response, looking sourly at the dark horizon.  
*******  
“Where are we, Fred?” Roger said curiously, with a hint of suspicion. Freddie had pulled off the main road and slowed down to a stop in front of a warehouse looking building in the middle of a business park. Not only had they not been driving long enough to be at their destination but they were in the middle of nowhere and this definitely wasn’t a hotel  
“A friend of mine works here. I met him at university too, but I like him. He’s a makeup artist, he does really amazing stuff for movies, plays, models; that kind of thing. I asked him if he could help make you more convincing, though I have to say you make an amazingly convincing girl already. I just thought that you’d appreciate a few extra effects so that you’re definitely not going to be found out.”

Roger nodded, that sounded helpful. At a thought, he frowned “Wait, that’ll mean he’ll know who I am.”  
Freddie shook his head “Yes but don’t worry, my dear. He’s completely trust worthy, you wouldn’t believe the projects he’s worked on and kept secret. Some of the biggest movies he’s managed to keep hidden his involvement till the movie came out! You’re absolutely safe, I’d never have I otherwise. But, of course, if you’d rather not do this I can get the stuff while you wait in the car, or we can just go if you’re more comfortable that way.”  
Roger hesitated a moment, considering, before shaking his head “No, no I’m fine. Let’s go in then, shall we?”

The pair got out of the car, Roger’s heart pounding harder than he’d bought was humanly possible. The business park was closed, which wasn’t surprising considering the time of day or night as it were. Ringing the bell for the warehouse, they waiting. The sound of it ringing was loud and felt unnatural in the silence. Roger shifted nervously from foot to foot, was this really a good idea? Well, no backing down now. There was a small door next to the large truck entrance door, this opened to reveal a grinning man about their age.  
“Freddie!” he exclaimed, extended arms pulling the man into a hug.  
Freddie grinned happily back, pulling him closer “Dylan! Oh, it’s wonderful to see you, darling! It’s been too long.”  
“Too long.” He agreed, nodding “Way too long. You only call me when you want something!” he teased, punching Freddie’s shoulder lightheartedly. Roger stood back, watching the whole affair awkwardly. He didn’t know whether he was relieved or scared when the attention turned to him.

“Hullo! And who might you be? Freddie did mention he was bringing a friend.” The man, Dylan, said with a beaming smile.  
Roger gave him a shy smile back “I’m Roger. Yeah, I’m a friend of Freddie’s.”  
Dylan nodded, smiling “Oh yes, this’ll be wonderful I’m sure. Freddie’s right, you really see very pretty! You’ve made the job easy for me there, I don’t have to work any miracles.”  
At the return to the matter at hand, Roger blushed. The way that this man spoke about such a thing so casually, lightly, both scared him and gave him a thrill. His heartrate skyrocketed when Dylan stood aside, beckoning them to the door.  
“Come on in, then! Let’s get you all dolled up, my dear.”  
Roger swallowed thickly, his heart rate refusing to go down. He entered with cautious, excited anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... What'd you think? I kinda think this one sucked, not much exciting happened. Set up for some fun to happen though. I'd love to hear your opinions in the comments, as always!


End file.
